Opposites can Attract
by Anz Loves You
Summary: Etzel is a BLU Medic that has been abused since he was 11 because he was an Indigo child. Samuel is a RED Soldier. He was fatally injured in a house fire when he was 10. They are sent to work at Dustbowl. They first meet after their first battle. They begin to have a relationship. The Administrator doesn't like it. Rated T for themes in future chapters. OCs involved.
1. Etzel

**Author's note:**

**There IS OCs involved. Both are male. There might be Yaoi in this story. IF YOU **_**DO NOT**_** like Yaoi, boyxboy love, or Shounen-Ai, then you might not like this story or later chapters.**

**Thank you for reading, ~Anz**

* * *

Chapter One - Etzel

:WARNING: Graphic material ahead. If you wish to keep on reading, but don't want to see it, skip it.

Etzel was always the 'weird one' in his family. He always stayed in his room, barely ate, nor drank, talking amongst himself. Atleast, that's what his family always said. What they didn't know, was that Etzel was an Indigo child. He could speak and hear the dead, anywhere. From home, to the park, to his school. He was really skinny, compared to his family. At age 9, he was only 45 pounds, underweight for an average nine year old. He was only 34 inches tall, 13 inches shorter than average. His parents started to worry. When he was 11, they took him to a doctor's office, and things went horrible.

Since he could hear and speak to the dead, he paid attention to them instead of the doctor. The spirits told him things, such as,"Come with us","Kill yourself, be with us"; things that involved coming with them. He screamed, wanting them to go away. He clawed at the bed, crying, screaming, begging them to stop. The doctor tried to calm him down, but it was no use. He was rushed into the emergency room. Suddenly, he blacked out.

He woke up. His vision blurry, possibly from the black out and crying."Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?*" He said, hoping to find a voice from someone close."Oh, gut, du bist wach. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Man brauchte einen Schuss zu beruhigen.**" The doctor. He was hoping for his mother's or father's voice, but that will do. He listened to the doctor talking to his parents that he was officially identified as an Indigo child.

Later that day, Etzel was forced to eat all his dinner, or punishment will be involved. After his 10th bite of his dinner, he said he was full, only half of his dinner was left. All of a sudden, a sharp pain streaked across his left cheek. He was slapped by his father. He screamed in pain as tears welled up in his eyes. His father yelled at him to eat all of it, full or not. His 2 brothers and sister giggled, not getting caught by their parents. He pouted slightly, then started eating again.

After his family finished, he was the only one left at the dinner table. Etzel's plate only had about one-fourth of his food left. After his 26th bite, he started feeling... sick. His stomach started feeling queezy. He burped softly, then his eyes widened. He tasted bile in his throat. He was about to vomit. He wrapped his hand around his mouth, covering it. He burped again, this time, his food came up. He needed to cough, but he knew damn well he shouldn't, otherwise the vomit will come right out. He tried to keep it down, swallowing rapidly, but it was no use. He finally gave up and coughed, and out went the vomit, right onto the floor. He cried, knowing that his parents will kill him if they saw this. He watched with tears rolling down his cheeks as the undigested food splattered onto the floor, a color that no one can describe, other than disgusting.

After all the contents were out, Etzel looked at it, eyes wide and holding his stomach. Some of it was still connected to his lips. He was breathing heavily, the taste no one can describe lingered in his mouth. His parents heard the vomit hit the floor, so they rushed over to see a shaking, pale, and ill Etzel. He looked at them, eyes wide. Instead of helping him, asking if he was okay, they yelled at him, apparently worried about their floors than their child. They spanked him, telling him to go to his room. He ran into his room and slammed the door. His father, now enraged, walked over to his room, a belt in hand. He knocked the door open, scaring the poor child, in the middle of talking to his dead friend, Dietlinde, who died of rape. Etzel's father, as furious as a bull, closed the door and locked it. He grabbed the boy by the hair and plopped him down on the bed, back in front of him. He whipped his child's ass, calling him useless, and saying that he should have been aborted. Then, he raped him, right in front of Dietlinde, who died of it.

At age 13, Etzel began self harming. He cut where most did, on the wrists, or the thighs/upper hips. He did it at night, when his family was asleep. He tried to avoid his father, but ended up being whipped. His mother soon joined, calling him a waste of space, saying that he was the worst nine months she ever had. His siblings made fun of him. He was still short and underweight. He often purged after dinner. He tried to commit suicide twice, both failing. His father had to take him to the hospital, yelling at him for trying to kill himself. After he got out of the hospital, he was raped by both of his parents. One day, he had enough. His sanity snapped.

Etzel was 3 months away from his 14th birthday. His birthday was the only time that his family was actually nice to him. They weren't going to be nice anymore. He planned to kill his family at midnight. He stayed up, packing his things. When the clock struck midnight, he set his things outside, far enough from the house, but not to close to the forest. He went into the shed, where the gasoline was located for his father's lawnmower. He grabbed the tank, grinning evilly. He hauled it inside, planning to kill his parents first, then his siblings next. He dumped the gasoline everywhere in their room. The floor, the bed, even them. They woke up, and there Etzel was, a pack of matches and the empty gasoline tank in hand. He took out a match and lit it."Ein Wort sagen, und ich werde dieses Haus niederbrennen.***"He said, grinning like a mad man. His father started to open his mouth, but shut it immediately. Etzel flung it at the bed, right in the middle between his parents."Zu spät.[4]" He said, leaving the room. He then lit another match and flung it at his sibling's room, hearing his family scream in pain. He lit one final match, and went outside, where he sat it down by the house and walked over to his luggage. He went to the entrance of the forest, luggage at hand, then sat down. He watched as the wooden house burst into flames, sizzling and crackling. The flames roared as it devoured the house, his family inside it. He can hear his dead friends next to him, congradualting him. Dietlinde, congradualted him the most. He got up and grabbed the luggage, then walked into the forest, the house falling down behind him. A smirk was glued onto his face. He heard sirens behind him, fading as he got deeper into the forest.

When he was 15, he was adopted by a hunter. The hunter knew English, so he taught Etzel how to speak it, read it, and write it. He was put into school and graduated on a doctor's degree at 17. He went into college and studied medicine for 5 years. He dropped out because he couldn't afford the next 5 years. He looked for a job, related to medicine. Because he was Indigo and considered "Crazy", no one hired him. Until Mann Co. came along...

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys! Please rate and review, I would appreciate it!**

***:Where am I? What happened?**

****:Oh, good, you're awake. You are in the hospital. You had to take a shot to calm down.**

*****:Say a word, and I will burn this house down.**

**[4]: Too late.**

**Sorry if these translations are wrong. I do not speak German, nor am I from Germany. I used Google Translate. Future chapters coming soon!**


	2. Samuel

**A/N: Thank you for following this story, I appreciate it. Now on to Samuel's side.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Samuel

:WARNING: Graphic material again. If you want to keep on reading, but don't want to read it, please skip it.

Samuel, or Samuel-Dakota, was a normal child, with one sister, Abby, and one brother, Carter. His mother always worked, so his father had to take care of the children. His father wasn't _always _the best caretaker. Let's just say that there has been some accidents. Well, truth is, there has been a lot. In his small town in Maine, pretty much everyone is close. They know each other's names, friends, all of that. Except for Samuel's father. Because of his mother's death, he's been "In the closet" for quite a while. Anyways, back to Samuel.

Samuel was a 50/50 kind of child. He was quiet, and social. He loved everyone in his town. He tries to get his father "out of the closet", but his father refuses often. Since his mother always works and gets home by at least midnight, Samuel's father has to cook. Let's just say, it's quite indigestable. It's almost always burnt, or undercooked. Samuel believes it's because of his father's stress and depression because of his mother's passing. Until that day...

Samuel was 10 at the time, and he was sitting in his room, doodling some cars(Even though he made them up). His father was cooking some meatloaf, which often, to him, tasted like charcoal. He never understood how his siblings managed to eat that burnt up meatloaf. He was so carried away by his drawings, that Samuel didn't even smell the smoke, until he heard the smoke alarm go off. _What the-? Oh no..._ Samuel thought. His father must've left the oven on too long, and went to another room, and completely forgot about it. He looked outside to the stairwell, and saw that the living room was on fire. He was positive that his father might be dead, since every time his father cooks, he always goes into the living room. Samuel ran to his sibling's room. No one was inside. He called out to them. No answer. He called out again. This time he heard his sister's soft voice. It came from the closet. He ran over to it and opened the door."We got to get out of here, now!" He shouted over the roar of the flames.

:GRAPHIC MATERIAL HERE:

Samuel looked outside. He was surprised that no one called the fire department yet. He ran back to his sibling's room, trying to evacuate them to safety. He grabbed a towel from the upstairs bathroom, hoping it would at least help get them to the front door. He grabbed Carter's hand, then ran downstairs to the hell known as their living room. He began batting at the fire, hoping that it would at least go out. He was so concentrated trying to get his family into safety, that he didn't notice a good-sized fireball going near his left eye. When it made impact, he yelled out in pain, holding the now empty eye socket. He dropped the towel, starting to go up in flames. Abby tried to get him up, but Carter grabbed her hand and ran to the front door, leaving their brother behind. Samuel looked around, only seeing the walls of flames. His throat burned and eye watered from the smoke. Suddenly, he blacked out.

Samuel woke up in the hospital, miles from his home. Well, burnt up home. He looked around, hearing nothing but the heart moniter's loud beeping. His head throbbed, mouth dry as the desert. He tried to move his hand up to his head, but it hurt like he was stabbed in the arm. He could see the zig-zags of where burned and regular skin meet. _God, I need a drink..._ he thought. Thank God that the nurse came in right after he thought that. It wasn't a drink, it was medicine. And along with that medicine, was one of Samuel's fears: a needle. Despite the coldness of the room, he was sweating. Oh, he hated needles. Hated them so much, he can't even get a shot without kicking the doctor in the nuts and getting pinned down by nurses.

"Now Samuel, we know you have a fear of needles, but just relax and you'll be fine." said the nurse. No, he won't relax. He's sweating, for God's sake. He closed his eye tightly, wanting it to be over with already. He felt the cold, long needle stick into his arm. Oh God, it felt like he was going to _die_. It eventually pulled out, and a bandage put on it. Samuel was surprised he didn't kick anybody between the legs. He hissed a little, the burn still hurting."I need a drink..." He finally said, his breath hitched from not speaking in nearly 5 hours."Hold on for a minute, please."The nurse said, throwing away the used needle and putting away the medicine. She eventually walked out the door, closing it. It felt wierd that he couldn't see with two eyes. It felt like he was in a world where left eyes never exsisted, only right's. He kept thinking about it until the nurse came back with not just a drink, but food as well. He hasn't ate since noon, so he was hungry. No, _starving_. He looked at the clock, which read 10:15. _They feed people this late?_ He thought as the tray carrying the food and drink was placed over him.'Thank you', he whispered, and she nodded."Anything else?"She said. He shook his head. She smiled and left the room, shutting the door. He looked down at his meal. Boy, did it smell like _**shit**_. It was a cheeseburger and some fries. There was barely any steam coming out, so it must have been cooked at least 20 minutes ago. He picked up the cheeseburger, taking a bite. It may have smelled like shit, but at least it was better than his father's.

He was released from the hospital after a few weeks, but since his father died, he had to live with his grandfather, down in Louisiana. There, he learned how to catch crocodiles, snakes, and other things. He also learned how to hunt in the swamps, which smelled like a landfill with water. He stayed there until he was 17, where he joined the military. Sadly, all branches did not accept him. He traveled to Europe, where the only military accepted him: France. There, he used his sharp skills to help the Allies in WWII. He dropped out near the end, and decided to stay away from military-based things. Until Mann Co. came along...

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please rate and review.**


	3. Employment for Mann Co

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter guys, I was incredibly busy and and no time and inspiration to write. But, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Employment for Mann Co.**

Etzel looked around. Today was his last day in college, for he was going to get a job. That job was being a field medic, in a place God knows where. The line for employment moved forward, causing him to be pushed by a young boy. This young boy looked around 17 or 18, wearing a cap, a white shirt, shorts, possible knee-high socks, and tennis shoes. He looks like a baseball player, because of the handbag wrapped happily around his chest."Move it, old man!" This baseball player said, snorting shortly afterwards. Growling lowly, he moved up. Did he really look that old? He was in his late 20s, so that will remain a mystery. He damn well hoped that the boy wasn't on his side of the battlefield, otherwise there'll be something nasty going down.

After waiting for about 20 minutes, it was finally his turn. After having that tall fat guy in front of him, sounded like he was having a stomach problem, or just ate some beans. He kept passing silent but deadly gas, which often caused Etzel to choke and wheeze for dear air. Good thing he left because he thought he might die from those poisonous gases. He went up to the employment desk, standing upright and bowing."Guten Morgen... I am Etzel..." Etzel said, trying not to get his studdering into the introduction. The lady in the desk, Miss Pauling(he later learned her name)smiled."You are going to be a Medic, correct?" Etzel nodded."Go ahead outside and aboard the train. You will be going to Dustbowl."Where the hell is Dustbowl?!

He shook it off and went ahead, hearing the baseball player faintly say,"See ya', old man!" Why does he keep calling him an old man?! He wanted to punch that kid in the nose, wanting his blood to splatter all over. He shook off the thought and went to the station, where a train was waiting. He went on it, and sat near the end of the train, where no one was sitting. He liked being alone, which meant he could practice his violin without loud noises bothering him. He heard the train start moving, his violin case jerking forward slightly. He grabbed the case, then turned around. No one still in sight of him.

He took out the violin and its bow. He wasn't _too_ sharp on his skills, but might as well practice, since his mother always told him,"practice makes perfect". He never really followed that famous quote, but he does now. He placed the violin near his chin and placed the bow on the strings, and began to play. Etzel started to play a piece of Beetoven's work, having it stuck in his head for a while now.

He must have been playing well because he then heard footsteps coming near him. He stopped playing to look behind him. It was a slightly tall guy, medium length sandy blonde hair, an electric aqua eye, a white T-shirt, military pants, and boots. On his left eye, was a square eyepatch. And coming out of that eyepatch, was what seemed like burn marks. One twisted down like a tornado, and the other one curled toward the end of the 'tornado mark'. He also had one that ended near his Adam's Apple.

"Why did you stop?"This man said as he sat down next to him."U-Um... I don't know..."Etzel said, kind of scared of this guy. He never encountered a guy taller than he ever since he left Mann Co. and into the train station."Anyways... I'm Samuel-Dakota, but you can call me Samuel."Samuel said, holding out his hand for a handshake."I-I'm Etzel..."He said as he put his violin into the hand of his bow, shaking Samuel's hand."I-I'm very pleased to meet jou..."Etzel said."Is something wrong?"Samuel asked."N-Nein... mein English is not zhat fluent... u-und I'm quite shy..."Etzel said, looking down slowly and blushing slightly. He never confessed that before. "Hm... German, right?"He asked. Etzel nodded."So... where ya' headed?"Samuel asked, curious if he will be on the same team or same area he will be."D-Dustbowl..."Etzel said, still wondering where the hell it was at."V-Vhat team are jou on?"Etzel asked, now his turn for questions."I don't know.. they never told me,"Samuel replied."all they said that I was going to Dustbowl, just like you."Etzel looked at him, still wondering how those burn marks were like that.

They talked on and on, laughing and smiling. They often touched each other's hand on accident, telling one another sorry, the other forgiving them. Their noses touched once, Etzel being the one that blushed the darkest, Samuel being the one turning away, blushing softly and apologizing. The train soon stopped at Dustbowl. Etzel put his violin away, Samuel getting up to get his things. They both waved at each other goodbye and set off inside of the station, where a man with a helmet that had a card and cigarette case strapped onto it, with a blue uniform on, blue pants, boots and holding a sign that had the name 'Etzel' on it. There was another man with glasses, a long surgeon coat, gloves, and boots. He was holding a sign with the name,'Samuel'. '_So ve are on different teams...'_ Etzel thought to himself. He looks at Samuel one last time before going to the helmeted team mate.

"Welcome to Dustbowl, Medic! I'm the Soldier, but you can call me Connor."Soldier says. He doesn't seem so bad. But not compared to Samuel."Y-You can call me Etzel... Um... please excuse mein studdering.. I-I'm quite shy around ozhers.. u-und mein English is not zhat gut.."Etzel told Soldier, hoping he would forgive the studdering. Connor looked at him, as if he would knock the studdering right out of him. Etzel looked at the Medic and Samuel. They were speaking as well, except the other Medic didn't have a studder at all. His English combined with the German accent spoke fluently. If only he could do that...

**-WARNING-The first half of this paragraph probably makes no sense at all. I tried to think hard but failed. You may continue.**

Etzel looked back at Connor, the expression he had before now softened."Listen up, Medic. You see, BLU is probably the weakest team in the RED's eyes. With you studdering, BLU _and _RED would probably think you are the weakest person they ever seen. I'll introduce you to them and we'll see how it goes. Okay?" Etzel nodded. He was starting to like this Soldier, along with Samuel. Connor soon started to leave the train station, as well as the other Medic and Samuel. Etzel hurried behind the BLU Soldier, carrying his suitcase. He tried to grab Connor's hand, but drew back since he didn't want to look like that he was a big baby."U-Um... Connor...?"Etzel asked."Yes, Medic?" Connor responded."C-Can... I hold your hand..? I-I don't vant to get lost on zhe first day here, hehe..."Etzel giggled, slowly stopping to feel his cheeks flush."Um.. sure, I guess..."Connor responded, looking back at Etzel. The now BLU Medic grabbed onto his hand, blushing like a girl that talked to her crush. He tried to hide the hands away from sight to not make a tough and manly guy like Connor look weak and pathetic, much like him.

After a while, they came into the BLU base, and Etzel let go of his hand. He was probably red as a tomato right now. Etzel felt sorry for the BLU Soldier for having him hold his hand."U-Um.. sorry, C-Connor.. for m-making you hold mein hand..." He said, looking down."Ah, it's alright son, just try not to let that happen on the battlefield, for those RED princesses." Connor said, chuckling at his princess joke. Etzel didn't find that funny at all, considering that he made friends with Samuel, a RED Soldier. But he let out a small chuckle to not let Connor feel like a loner. They entered the Rec room, where the other BLU team members were sitting.

"Boys, we have a recuit on the team. Meet Etzel, our new Medic." Connor said to the team, everyone staring at him. They've never seen a short Medic, since most they had were at least 6 feet. This guy, looked shorter than 6 feet, almost near 5'2. The first man that came up to him, was the BLU Sniper. He was quite tall, so Etzel had to look up at him. The tall man examined him, hair to boots."Oui'm Snoipah, noice ta' meet ya'." Sniper held out his hand for a handshake. Etzel cleared his throat, trying to get the studdering out for a few minutes."I'm Etzel... n-nice to meet jou.." He cursed to himself for studdering just to make a new friend and team mate. He held out his hand and shook the Sniper's."Hm... a studderer, eh? Oui moight loike you..." Sniper chuckled darkly.

The next one to come up to him, was Demoman. The Scot was drunk, Etzel could tell, since his breath smelled like a strong alcohol. He fell in front of Etzel, scaring him like a cat with water. He gripped onto Connor like he was the only thing left to hold on."Um... that's Demoman, he gets drunk a lot..." Connor informed Etzel. Etzel looked up at him, still scared of the drunken team mate. He might like him if he was sober more often. The next one was Pyro. The unknown firebug- well, unknown to Etzel- looked at him with his optical mask on. Etzel looked at the Pyro, wondering what is in that suit. The Pyro gave the new Medic a hug, as a friendly hello. Etzel was in shock for a moment before hugging back shyly. The Pyro let go and giggled. He knew he was gonna like this guy.

The others said that they'll meet him later, for it was time for bed. The new team mates of Etzel went upstairs and headed for bed. The Soldier and another man stayed. The other guy had on a hardhat, overalls, goggles, and boots."You see that man with the hardhat right there?" Soldier asked. Etzel nodded. He obviously did see, he wasn't blind."That's our Engineer. He will show you your room. Right Engie?"Engineer looked at him."Yeah." His accent mixing in perfectly with his one-worded sentence."Alright son, follow me."Engie got up and walked upstairs, Etzel following behind him. They went to the end of the hallway, where he soon stopped."Welp, here's ya' room. Night, Medic." Engie said before going into his room to hit the hay."Danke, Engie..." Etzel said. Engie looked at him, then headed into his room. Etzel went inside his new room as well. It was a nice neat room. No cracks(At least, not visible to him), perfect size for a small guy with many keepings, white, plain walls, like his old campus room.

Etzel decided it was time to rest, for the day was done. He put his suitcase on his bed, and took out a plain white T-Shirt, undressed, and put the shirt on. It felt perfect on him. Not to tight like some of his shirts, not to loose like the others. This was his favorite shirts. He zipped up the suitcase and put it under the bed, saving the unpacking for later. He went under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, once again. Hope you like! ^-^**


End file.
